For high-speed data communication, the communication channel attenuates and distorts the data communication. Various receiver circuits compensate for this attenuation and distortion to restore the fidelity of the data communication, but operating conditions influence the effectiveness of these receiver circuits. There is a general need to extend the effectiveness of receiver circuits to higher data rates.